1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a display device, and more particularly, to a flexible display device capable of sensing a touch and sensing a bending state thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Touch screen panels are currently used as input means of a smart phone, a smart pad and the like, which are widely used. A touch screen panel is an input device that allows a user's instruction to be input by selecting an instruction content displayed on a screen of a display device or the like with a user's hand or object.
To this end, the touch screen panel is formed on a front face of the display device to convert a contact position into an electrical signal. Here, the user's hand or object is directly in contact with the touch screen panel at the contact position. Accordingly, the instruction content selected at the contact position is input as an input signal to the image display device. Since such a touch screen panel can be substituted for a separate input device connected to a display device, e.g., a keyboard or mouse, its application fields have been gradually extended.
Touch screen panels may be divided into a resistive overlay touch screen panel, a photosensitive touch screen panel, a capacitive touch screen panel, and the like. Among these touch screen panels, the capacitive touch screen panel converts a contact position into an electrical signal by sensing a change in capacitance formed between a conductive sensing electrode and an adjacent sensing electrode or ground electrode when a user's hand or object comes in contact with the touch screen panel.